después
by SimaraNekoi
Summary: SPOILERS. Gaara ahora es el Kazekage y está agradecido con Naruto por hacerle sentir que no está solo. Ahora se esta humanizando, ahora puede sentir que es necesario. Quiere agradecerle al rubio, lo hara algun dia.


**avertencia: **Este fic contiene **Spoilers,** bueno es un** Spoiler** en si mismo, así que **si no quieres que te reviente el manga** desde la segunda parte de Naruto: Después de Kakashis gaiden, es decir después de "El pasado de Kakashi" pues no lo leas, aunque no hablo mucho de los incidentes si hablo sobre uno de los acontecimientos más importantes, El Akatsuki tiene que ver, y Arenagakure también, así que ya saben si quieren un destyripe pues leanlo, si no, me pondré triste pero mejor no lo lean UU

Otra cosa, esto puede parecer un GaaNaru, eso depende del punto de vista de cada quien.

Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto-sama, pero bueno, si me deja a Gaara Kazekage un ratito no me enojo jejeje.

Reviews!

* * *

Gaara se encuentra en el palacio, ahora es el Kazekage, gracias a Konoha él está vivo, pero por una razón especial, a quien más agradece es a un escandaloso rubio que lleva en su interior al Kyuubi. 

Días atrás se había despedido de él, la misión de rescatarlo de las garras de los Akatsuki había terminado, ya no tenían nada a que quedarse en arena, pero ambos sabían que querían estar juntos, aunque fuera solo por unos instantes más.

Naruto había dudado en despedirse, él insistió cálidamente con su arena. Ambos se despidieron estrechando fuertemente las manos, pero no solo eran sus manos las que estaban cerca. Sus sentimientos estaban estrechamente unidos.

Nadie entendía mejor a un Jinchuuriki que otro Jinchuuriki, eso lo sabían los ocho ninjas que estaban en la despedida, Sakura, Kakashi, Gai, Lee, Tenten, Temari, Kankuro e incluso lo sabía Neji. Nadie entendía mejor lo que Gaara sentía que Naruto, ambos habían vivido el mismo sentimiento de soledad, pero Gaara se había quedado en ese sentimiento por mucho más tiempo y Naruto al fin le había rescatado.

Ahora es respetado por su pueblo e incluso algunas kunoichis son sus fans, pero el piensa en Naruto más que en nada. Espera verlo pronto para poderle decir gracias, quiere abrazarlo, quiere hacerle sentir de alguna manera todo lo que el siente dentro.

Pero por el momento es difícil que se vean, Naruto esta en la misión de rescatar a Sasuke… si, al Uchiha.

Gaara quiere que Naruto piense en él como alguien especial, pero el dueño del Kyuubi solo lo ve como una persona que es igual a él. Es triste pero cierto. Sasuke es más importante para Uzumaki que Gaara.

- Kazekage sama

- Ah!. Kankuro, no me llames Kazekage, llámame Gaara, somos hermanos

- Pues es que tengo horas llamándote de diversas formas y no me prestas atención

- Lo… lamento…

- Bueno, solo quería decirte que la ducha está lista.

- ¿Ducha?. No pedí que la prepararan

- Ya lo se, pero no pretenderás ir a la reunión en esas fachas.

- Que tiene de malo, es una simple reunión

- Es que debes siempre estar presentable. Para que las personas te respeten y les agrade estar contigo

- Pero… me respetan por que soy Kazekage

- Gaara, no querrás que solo finjan que te respetan.

- Kankuro… bueno, no voy a discutir. Me daré la ducha.

- Gracias, además fue idea de Temari… ya sabes que cuando no se hace lo que quiere se pone histérica.

- Si Kankuro, ya no te quejes o te va a escuchar, ya sabes, siempre se entera de todo.

- jajajaja

- je

Kankuro sale de la oficina del Kazekage, aunque le parece extraño que su hermano sonría y haga bromas ya se está acostumbrando, después de todo su pequeño Gaara se está humanizando.

El Kazekage se queda otro rato pensativo, Naruto es el responsable de que él sienta más cosas que odio, Naruto, con muy pocas palabras, le había enseñado el valor de la amistad, le había enseñado a vivir. Por eso está muy agradecido, por eso quiere verle nuevamente, quiere demostrarle lo que siente, aunque los demás no lo vieran bien.

Toma su ducha con calma y después se viste, al entrar en la sala de juntas todos se levantan como muestra de respeto. Gaara toma su lugar, cierra los ojos y respira profundo, la imagen de Naruto aparece entre las sombras, Gaara sonríe, luego abre los ojos y se dispone a empezar la reunión.

* * *

Un GaaNaru leve, muuy leve, igual puede no serlo (pero en mi mente yaoi si lo es kukuku)... no se si aquí acaba o continuará, por ahora es un Oneshot cortito, me avisan si les gusta vale? 

ahh... ojalá te haya gustado

dudas y quejas y sujerencias en la sección de reviews!

_notita: no recuerdo bien si así se llaman los jinchuuriki, no se. y eso que acabo de leerlo... bueno, no se, me disculpo si no lo he escrito bien y he provocado una risa jajaja._


End file.
